darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Gnome Ball
Gnome Ball is a members-only minigame in which one or more players aim to score goals against gnomes. This is done by throwing the gnomeball into the goal. Cheerleaders near the field will root the player on, announcing each goal and winning of the game. Ranged experience is gained each time the ball is thrown, and Ranged and Agility experience when a goal is scored. When players enter the field, they should talk to the referee to learn the rules and how to play. Location The Gnome Ball field is in the Gnome Stronghold, west of the Grand Tree. History ]] Gnome Ball has a long history amongst the gnomes, and is a major part of their culture. Many gnomes, such as Speedy Sam The Striker, Great Thunder Legs MacKnee, and Norda 'Steal Arms' van Druman have earned their living as famed Gnome Ball players. Mad Donna is another gnome ball player. Playing the game * When you are ready to shoot, simply click on the goal, and you will shoot it. You will either score, or not. * When you reach 5 points, the game is won. * You can't wield anything in the field but a gnomeball, and you can't remove it. You can wear armour and capes, though. * You can't log out while in the field. * You can only pass to the Green-armoured gnomes (Optional to pass to them; They will pass back) * When a gnome tackles you, you lose health. Tactics A good tactic in Gnome Ball is to pass to a winger from the referee, before running quickly to a spot on the pavement. Remember that the spot directly in front of the net won't get you hurt by other gnome ball players, but this spot is not a very good for getting a score. The best place you can get a score in, is just a little bit in front of the circle, on the pavement. another good tactic is to throw it to a winger, and stand on little stone pavements close to the fence, (there is slightly more chance you will miss, but increases your range by a bit.) If players have 90+ range they can easily score from halfway after dodging a few tackles. Rewards * When players reach 5 points they win the game. ** First - 4 Agility and Ranged experience. ** Second - 5 Agility and Ranged experience. ** Third - 6 Agility and Ranged experience. ** Fourth - 7 Agility and Ranged experience. ** Fifth - 5 Agility and Ranged experience, plus 25 experience bonus. * When five points are obtained, players may talk to the Gnome Ball referee to receive a gnomeball. Note: Winning multiple games in a row will not result in more than one gnomeball as a reward. To obtain multiple gnomeballs, you must bank each gnomeball (or have someone hold it for you) each time you win a game. Trivia * When you pass to a gnome winger, you will have a selection to talk to them only while they have the gnomeball. If you try to talk to them, your text box will say, "Nothing interesting happens." * Gnome players walk, stand and talk like in the old graphics. * There is no option to talk to the Gnome ballers (red, orange and yellow team players). * You cannot shoot from behind the Gnome goal (net). * This game is a reference to Rugby and American Football. * When you attempt to throw a gnomeball at a player while the other player teleports, it says: name won't thank you for chucking balls at him/her while he/she is trying to teleport. * There appears to be blood splattered across the pitch from previous games. * To level ranging from 1 to 99 on just Gnome Ball, you would have to win 250,663 games which means scoring 1,253,315 goals. fi:Gnome Ball Category:Gnome Category:Wikia Game Guides activities